paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Meet Victoria (part 3)
Our story continues on a sunny morning outside the lookout where Ryder is giving the pups their instructions for the day. "We're going to help the Thomas' get their new restaurant ready to open pups" Ryder says. Rubble will be in charge of the construction work while Rocky and Skye will help transport the work materials to the worksite. Chase will help direct traffic while Marshall will be on standby in case there's trouble. The pups make their way to the site where the Thomas' and Victoria are already talking to the engineer. "Good Morning Ryder' Mr. Thomas says as he walks over to Ryder. "The engineer was just telling us that there's a gas line buried beneath here so we have to be careful". Ryder calls Rubble over to explain the situation to him. "I'm going to call the utility company to shut off the gas just to be safe" Ryder says. "That should only delay us about an hour or so" he continues. Ryder has Rocky and Skye go get the first load of materials to have ready to go when they start. Meanwhile, Rubble has walked over to Victoria and starts a conversation. "Good morning Victoria" Rubble says. "Good morning Rubble" she replies. Rubble starts to act a little nervous, but manages to ask Victoria if she would like to go on a picnic down by the beach when they finish. "Oh yes, Rubble, I would enjoy that very much" our proper bulldog says. "You would?" Rubble asks to make sure he heard right. "Yes of course" Victoria answers back. Rubble excuses himself to go around the building when we hear a very loud "YAHOO!" Ryder and Chase come around the building and find Rubble doing a happy dance. "Is everything OK Rubble?" Chase asks. "She said YES!" Rubble says happily. "Good for you Rubble" Ryder answers back. "What do you want for your picnic" he asks. Rubble has to think for a moment and then says "Maybe I should ask Victoria what she wants" our construction pup answers. "That's a good idea Rubble" Ryder says. Rubble goes back to Victoria and asks what she would like for a picnic dinner. "Anything will be fine Rubble" she replies. Rubble goes back to Ryder and he calls Mr. Porter to ask for a picnic basket for two for this evening. "Who's the lucky pup Ryder" Mr. Porter asks. When he finds out it's Rubble, Mr. Porter replies "I have just what he needs". Ryder agrees to pick up the basket later on and the work is finally able to start after the gas is turned off. About six hours later, the work is done for the day and Rubble and Victoria head down to the beach where Mr. Porter has set up a table and chairs for our bulldog couple. After the dinner, Captain Turbot takes the couple of a moonlight cruise. During the cruise, our happy couple are holding paws looking up at the full moon. "Is there anything you're thinking of right now Rubble" Victoria asks. Rubble thinks for a moment, and says "Yes there is Victoria, I'd like another sandwich". He then goes over to the picnic basket and wolfs down another ham sandwich. "Rubble, you're such a romantic" Victoria says. The boat then returns to the dock where Rubble escorts Victoria home. LADSONE Category:Love Stories Category:Love stories